Jawars Colejio de Magia y Hechiseria
by Lunatica-Loveg00d
Summary: Cap. 2 up! nwn... mas alumnos?, a alguien le hizo mal el desayuno?, una amenaza a la escuela? o0o.. oh no! todos corren peligro...
1. Cap 1 Güelcom tu JAWARS

Ok, estaba pensando… ya que no puedo ir a Hogwarts por que me queda bien lejos u0u!... dije… pues iré a la escuela de magia en México!... espera… no.. no hay ToT… así que.. por que no inventar una! Esta es JAWARS! n.n bienvenidossss…

Las cosas entre -_guiones- _son acciones de los personajes, y las cosas entre (paréntesis), son babosadas mías o disque aclaraciones de alguna mensada que escribí…

Otra cosa.. todos los personajes aquí deformados no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a JK Rowling.. (wow no sabia mija), excepto dos.. y uno de una amiga que andan ahí de colados u,u…

Varias de las faltas de ortografía aquí son a propósito, y algunas otras son por que yo estoy tan bruta que no se ni como se escriben, genial no?..

Ahh otra cosa!( si si, que bien friego ya se ùouU) este fic esta lleno de idioteces y una que otra pervertides de mi retorcido cerebro, así que si no te gustan esas cosas mejor ni lo leas, no apto para gente culta u,u xD LOL… y este mensaje es para Andreita de mi vida y de mi amor: toma eso jajaajaj! >D.. por insultar a Miyavi-Sama TT… y fans de Harry perdónenme ToT… xD… fic dedicado a todas mis sisterrrsss n.n! y bueno ahora así sin mas idioteces (bueno de hecho si por que de eso es el fic…)… el capitulo uno!...

**COLEJIO JAWARS DE MAGIA Y HECHISERIA **

Kerido wey que lees esto:

Pos keremos chismearte que… que crees!... el doctor Simi ya se postulo.. ahh que doctor verdad? Le va andar regalando condones a todos pa ke voten por el.. nombe pos que noticiones verda'?.. ahh y también keremos contarte que pos tas aceptado pa Jawars como la vez? Así que cómprate todos los cuchitriles que te vamos a poner, o si no mijo pos nomás ni vengas por que te regresamos a la fregada.

Con mucho odio

Un wey llamado "el dire"

PD.- El majiko bus va a pasar por ti a las 7:00 am.. entendistes wey? Asi que no te quedes jeton.. y si, sabemos donde vives y sabemos que estas haciendo condenado cochinote.

**G****üelcom tu ****JAWARS**

(si no entiendes, pos ahí dice bienbenido a JAWARS 'che naco que no sabe inglich)

El "dire" xD: weno primero quiero decirles que qué ondiux mis odiados escuincles hijos de toda su… ahhhh pues ya saben noo… -_saca su cigarro y empieza fumar-_ poes para aquellos que ya me conocen… bienvenidos a otro pútrido año de castigos e idioteces… y para los weyes que acaban de entrar.. poes van a sufriir! Van a sufrir ajajajaajajaj >D y pos yo soy el director… "el dire" su amigo, su compradee… y ya al demonio 'ches escuincles! Me caen bien mal, y espero que haigan desayunado por aquí no les voy a dar nada, a la fregada!... a ver chamakos nuevos, su primera clase es la de potions (léelo como se escribe xD) con el profe Sneik sisi.. ese wey el darketo de los pelos cochinos, ándenles ya vayan a clase.. y vayan con Dios…. No,no mejor con el profe que se les hace tarde!

_-todos los nuevos siguieron a un tipo vestido de negro.. con cadenas… un collar de esos d cuero con adornos de calaveras, piel pálida y el cabello largo, negro y "peinado" al estilo Edward Scissor Hands (bueno aquí tendriamos que escribirlo Eduart cisor hans), y fueron a un salón, que mas bien parecía sala de tortura, todos toman asiento…- _

Sneik: a ver… quiero que sepan que aquí no se viene a babosear…- _por las ventanas se ven unos weyes bailando como changos-_ y mucho menos a jugar o perder nuestro tiempo, entienden? -0-.. no si como vana entender se ve que tienen cara de peee…rsooonaaas no muy listas u.uU… ah y otra cosa esta va para los pubertos calenturientos LA VARITA NO TIENE SEGUNDO USO! Ya hemos tenido muchos problemas con eso en la enfermería, y la verdad ya nos estamos hartando así que cuidadito!... bueno a ver… no es que me importe para serles sincero pero tengo que saber quienes son..para saber a quien reprobar… y a quien cara pervertida xD y cambia tono de voz reprooobaaarr… ujujujuju o------¬o.. a ver -_de la nada saca una lista- _A ver, primero tenemos a un tal Jarri.. a ver háblanos sobre ti

Jarri: -_se para un chico, con lentes y peinado-despeinado xD estilo emo kid, una blusa blanca con un corazón rosa y pantalones medio afeminados, ojos color verde-_ .. ayy pues hooolaa a todos nn encantado de conocerloss mis amores.. yo soy Jarri, Jarri Topper y quiero ser amigo de todos n0n ay I luv You guys!

Sneik: este es puñal –w-.. a ver… Germen? Gérmenes? Achis achis, que dice aquí? Ahhhh Germayoni a ver quien es?

Germayoni:- _se para una chica con pelo lacio castaño, ojos cafés y ropa de marca LV oseaaa nooo-_… ay holaaa se pone una mano en la cintura y se acomoda su lacia cabellera

Sneik: uhuhu n-----¬n

Germayoni: ahs que naco… ya me puedo sentar?

Sneik: no, dinos tu apellido

Germayoni: ahhh my name is Germayoni Ranyer

Jarri: ah chidoo! Como los power rangers? que loco! nwn

Germayoni: -_lo mira con desaprobación y se sienta de nuevo-_

Sneik: mmtaa que fresita la muchacha…chachachaaa _-babea xD-_…. Ehm a ver el que siguee… Whisky… Whisky?

Whisky: -_se para un chico pelirrojo… con pecas.. que estaba sonrojado mirando hacia abajo, vestía un suéter rojo y un pantalón a cuadros bien nerd xD_..- ah si, es que mi padre es alcohólico u,uU, bueno pues soy Whisky Wesel.. y.. me gusta mucho leer.. y ya no tengo nada importante que decir creo yo.. -_toma asiento-_

Sneik: ah no pos chido mi cuate a ver la que sigue… Kaz… sip.. solo tres letras una K, una a y una z.. Kaz

Kaz: -_se pone de pie una chica de pelo negro, lacio, y corto, como por debajo de los hombros, un suéter negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla todos rotos_ -… Soy Kaz… Kaz Lovbad… y considero que esta escuela es de lo más desagradable… pero pues ya entre aquí ya ni como salir u0u… en primer lugar, quiero discutir el por que la agresión hacia sus alumnos? Sabia que…. "Blablablabalablablablabla"

Sneik: mmtaa… fea y habladora –o- si si mi vida ya siéntate

Kaz: como me acaba de llamar? ò.o maldito viejo pervertido!

Sneik: y yo para que te quiero?

Kaz:.. nunca juzgue a un libro por su portada ùu

Sneik: achis pero si yo estoy hablando de ti, no de libros

Kaz: olvidelo!

Sneik: gotcha…

Jarri: gotcha? Vamos a jugar gotcha ay que emoción! Pero no me lastimen plis!

Germayoni: ay no osea, me van a manchar mi ropaa

Sneik: no sean imbeciles, no vamos a jugar a nada, a ver la habladora que se siente

Kaz: se sienta

Sneik: a ver, ahora sigue un tal Dreik (ay ya no se me ocurrió otra cosa LOL xD)

Dreik: -_un chico albino, de ojos grises levanta la mano, llevaba una blusa gris y pantalones de mezclilla…y no dijo nada-_

Sneik: que, eres mudo?.. aquí no es escuela de braile

Whisky: el braile es para los invidentes, no para los mudos

Germayoni: really?.. ay que bien! -_saca su pluma rosa y lo apunta xD-_ hoy aprendí algo nuevo!

Sneik: cállate rojito.. a ver Dreik, ya déjate de payasadas que se nos acaba el tiempo mijito

Dreik: …

Sneik: a chido, mejor paso a otro ya me cayo mal el wei esteò0o a verr ahora una tal Cumerlla?

Cumerlla:- _una chica de ojos azules, con gafas, pelo largo y color canela (ia ni me acuerdo juju xD), vestía una falda por arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros, calcetas blancas y una blusa celeste-_ … hola… mi nombre es Cumerlla Estarr... soy.. hermana de Jarri…

Jarri: ay si es mi hermanitaaa! I luv you hermanita, for ever and ever!

Cumerlla: -_evita mirarlo xD-_.. aja…

Sneik: no poes que nombre tan raro..

Cumerlla: .. quee? Por que me dices eso profe? … todos me detestan verdad? Todos! Todos prefieren a mi hermano!

Sneik: no poes del puñal a ti, pues a ti mi vidaa!

Kaz: deje de decirle así a las chicas maldito cerdo!

Cumerlla: son crueles conmigo! TT

Jarri: ay hermanita, no te pongas así I luv you too much.. y profe no le diga nada es muy sentimental…

Sneik: cállense ya animalesò----o a ver la siguiente en la lista es… Keira?

Keira: una chica de piel pálida, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura ojos café.. y una falda muyy corta… con botas negras de plataforma y una blusa de manga larga color negro y medias de red hei nn! que tal soy Keiraa.. Keira Tamagochi…

Sneik: ayayayaayyyy-_maaas baba xD_-a esta también la repruebo

Keira: ay si que padre profeee! n/n

Kaz: oh por dios! Que es esto, una escuela o un bar de mala muerte?... oye chica por que haces eso? Por que te vendes? Y usted por que solo piensa en eso? Depravado sexual! Lo voy a demandar!

Germayoni: ay esta escuela es bien naca.. le tendré que pedir a papi que me cambie…

Jarri: ay Germi lindaaa.. no te preocupes, puedo ser tu best friend forever!

Whisky: uh.. sabía que algo así pasaría el primer día… -_saca un libro y se pone a leer-_

Dreik: -_mira a todos… pero no dice nada-_

Cumerlla: TT nadie me hace caso, nadie me pone atención, todos me detestan ohhh!.. ToT

Sneik: no ps vente Keirita nwn

Y así se armo un alboroto -0-… y no terminaron de pasar con los alumnos y ni siquiera empezó la clase.. en fiin, esto seguirá en otro capitulo… si quieres ser estudiante de JAWARS xD pues nomás me dices y yo deformo tu personalidad como a todos los de aquí owo….

-----------------------------------------------------

Kumerya:… hey! Para eso me habían pedido que me describiera?

Sak: … eh.. mocos con sangre!

Kumerya: eew! Ahh me las vas a pagar Sak! TT.. ey y mi bro? Por que.. por que ahí es.. es…

Harry: o--o oh por…

Ron: que es eso!

Sak: mocos con queso!

Hermione: -_sin palabras y se desmaya-_

Reika: PERO QUEEE! POR QUE! POR QUE ME PONEN COMO LA ZORRA ! YO JAMAS HARIA ESO… SAKURA LOVEGOOOOODDDDDDDDD… DE LOVE NO TIENDES NADA Y DE GOOD MENOS TE JURO POR MERLIN QUE VAZ A MORIR, VAZ A MORIR Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLO MALDITA DROGUIS DEL DEMONIO!

Sak: kyaaaaaaaa! ;o; -_sale corriendo… y después sale un chibi de ella toda golpeada, con un cartel que dice "hasta la próxima"… y otro de Reika… muy enfadada … que tiene un cartel que dice "eso si yo lo permito"-_

Como se habrán dado cuenta deforme las personalidades de todo, Sak, Reika son personajes mios… y Kumerya de Neko-Chaaan, y los demás ya saben de quien son -o-! Duh xD.. las verdaderas personalidades se estas tres, pues..

Sak Lovegood, una niña muy colorida.. aunque eso si, mezcla el negro con el arco iris… siempre dice cosas raras… y es una pervertida de primera, y muchos dicen que se droga –o- xD… casi siempre anda feliz… siempre aparenta ser algo tonta.. pero enserio no la subestimes, podría sorprenderte owo xD.

Reika Tamashiro, ella es una chica muy seria… no habla mucho, y cuando lo hace es para fastidiarte o cuando de verdad esta molesta, es algo violenta, adora las espadas, no es nada buena demostrando sentimientos y le fastidia mucho la gente infantil.. aunque.. en el fondo le da mucha risa todo eso.. aunque casi no ríe xD… y cuando lo hace suelen fastidiarla diciendo cosas como "ahh el Apocalipsis" o "se va acabar el mundo".

Kumerya Starr, es una chica extrovertida y graciosa que le gusta hacer bromas, una niña bien alegre pero aquí la voy a hacer tipo Myrttle, muajajajaajajajaja >D

Kumerya: por primera vez estoy feliz por algo que KARI va a hacer >o y es golpearte Sak!

Sak: Kumerya eres cruel! Te uniste a la conspiración en mi contra!

Reika: como me dijiste Kumerya! -_le brillan los ojos de furia xD-_

Sak: huye!

Reika: no he terminado contigo!

Sak/Kumerya: kyaaaaaaaaaa! >o> _-huyen xD-_

Bueno ahora si mijitos de mi vida y de mi amorrrrrrr… ahí se ven xD… nos vemos, adiosin, adiosito, los quiero besosss, besitooos n0n! xD. Dejen review sii? y diganme si le entran a Jawars n,n xD.


	2. Cap 2 Una Poción Peligrosa

Bueno, antes unas aclaraciones que olvide poner en el primer capi juju así viví n.nU, a ver, pues, esto se supone que es el quinto año, pero pos estos weyes aquí son nuevos, por que, por que a mi se me da la regalada gana n0n! xD.. y sip, habrá apariciones de los demás grados, y otras apariciones sorpresas! O0o…

Ah y como sabrán, los personajes aquí deformados no me pertenecen, blablabla ya les dije en el capitulo 1 ¬¬… xD.

-----------------------------------

**Una poción peligrosa!**

-----------------------------------

Y siguiendo con el caos… todos seguían diciendo un montón de babosadas…

Keira: wooo! Sii, tubo, tubooo! _–se sube arriba del banco-_

Sneik: eehhh que bien, y no tengo que pagar, oh desde ahora este es mi grupo favorito! _–babea-_

Whisky: … no me dejan leer!

Cumerlla: … por que la miran a ella? Por que a ella si la toman en cuenta? TT ohh arruinas mi vida!

Jarri: oh sis uou… no le hagas caso, es solo otra prostipiruwila mas y tu.. eres… muy.. ehm.. estee.. especial! siii.. especial okei, we luv you so don't change

Cumerlla : suéltame! Aléjate, te odio, me odias! Todos felices

Germayoni: ay esto es tan un-nice!

Kaz: ya me hartaron todos! A ver la teibolera que se siente! Profesor, siga con la estupida clase, usted dijo que no veníamos a perder tiempo!

Sneik: no, no lo estamos perdiendo, si si, wooo baila bailaaa!

_- de repente el profesor es interrumpido por que alguien estaba en la puerta… eran dos chicas… una de ellas era una rubia, de cabello largo… lucia sucio y despeinado.. llevaba una corona de flores, vestía una playera ancha, de colores y una falda café, larga, hasta por debajo de las rodillas.. sus ojos son color azul.. y parecía que en estos momentos no estuviera exactamente aquí owoU… la otra chica tenia unos jeans negros, un top fucsia, tacones negros, pelo color castaño, los ojos del mismo color, piel clara y mirada burlona_ –

Sneik: aaaay ahora queeee!

Kaz: la clase aun no termina!

Sneik: aahh.. si cierto!.. ni modo Keiris, luego me das un privado si?

Keira: claro nn –_se sienta –_

Sneik: jujuju –_mirada pervertida_- .. a ver ustedes dos que? Por que tan tarde… como se llaman?

- Sol, Sol Buenamor n.n.. _– respondió la chica rubia_- y llegue tarde por que… venia.. yo.. yo venia en un bote, en el rió… y había árboles de mandarinas.. y cielos de mermelada, y luego.. luego una mujer... que venia… me dijo que… lucy in the sky with diamonds!... lucy in the…

- No es cierto – _interrumpió la otra chica._ – es que Sol y yo fuimos atacadas por vendedores ambulantes… soy Grifmun… ay por cierto, uno de esos vendedores vendía unos tacos muy ricos y nos quedamos a desayunar… y luego nos regresamos, por que se nos olvido la mochila… y luego ya veníamos, pero a Sol le hicieron mal los tacos y..

Sol: tuve que regresarme al baño…

Grifmun: eso, y se tardo mucho, y pues ya.. ya después todo salio bien..

Sol: no, no tan bien, creo que me dio diarrea

Grifmun: oh no, vayamos a la enfermería!

Sneik: sisi, muy conmovedora historia, ya tomen asiento…

Sol: asiento, no gracias, prefiero agua…

Sneik: … otra payasa, mira Dreik, ella también anda de payasita como tu, ahora, sean amigos, amanse, bésense, tengan hijos y sean infelices por el resto de sus días

Dreik: …

Sneik: ahh no dice nada! en fin, ya aplástense ustedes!

- _Sol y Grifmun se sientan -_

Sneik: bueno, a ver voy a seguir pasando lista… ehm, - _mira la lista_- ay no, son muchos chamaquitos, mejor luego, por que ya he hablado demasiado y ni siquiera hemos visto nada…

Kaz:.. ya vamos a empezar a ver cosas?

Whisky: eh que genial! la clase por fin comenzara…

Sneik: … y quien dijo que eso va a pasar? Yo dije que ni siquiera hemos visto nada, con eso me refería a que no me dejaron ver a Keira

Cumerlla: … yaaaaa! Basta TT.. pónganme atención a mi…

Jarri: claro sis!

Cumerlla: no, tu no!

Germayoni: ashh ya me quiero ir.. _–saca su varita y empieza a cambiarse los colores de las uñas-_

Jarri: -_la mira_- el morado te queda muy bien!

Germayoni: en verdad? Ah gracias, deberíamos ir de compras juntos algún día

Cumerlla: Jarri, tu no eras maricotas, que te paso? Fue por mi culpa verdad? Por que no me quieres!..

Jarri: ay sis, déjame en paz

Germayoni: si eres bien un-nice!

Cumerlla: TT… por que nadie me quiere

Grifmun: oh, dios te ama hermana!... ay x.x .. enserio que esos tacos nos hicieron mal

Sol: _-burrrrp xD_- sseehhh…

Whisky: profesor?

Keira:.. ah si, hoy a las 9…

Sneik: no, mejor a la 12, por que tengo que ver las novel… -_oye que alguien ya lo estaba apurando xD-_ …. Ehm.. si si, las pociones, si… ya vete a tu lugar .

Keira: -_se va a su lugar-_

Kaz: lo voy a demandar abusador de menores!

Sneik: cállate maldita feminista! Cállense todos ya! ¬¬

_-ya todos se callan_-

Sneik: bueno, gracias por cerrar sus bocotas –0-… ya empezare la clase, como sabrán, yo el profesor Sneik, imparto la clase de pocioonees como ya se habrán dado cuenta y si no pues tan mas idiotas de lo que pensaba, y también como me imaaginoo que sabrán, las pociones sirven para curar algunas enfermedades, y los llamamos antídotos, y también pueden servir para darle en toda la mad… ehem para fastidiar a nuestros enemigos D bwajajajaajaja .. ehem.. o también pa andar enamorando weyes y para muchas cosas que la verdad que flojera decirles ahorita todas.. hoy empezaremos con… una poción muy fácil, pero por mas fácil que sea es poderosa u0u ohh sii!.. el nombre de esta poción es cruditas…

Sol: eso me suena a algo crudo … ay aun tengo hambre

Grifmun: pero si ya comimos tacos nunU

Sol: pero.. los míos ya se fueron al caño ¬u¬U

Gir: mmmmmmmm… tacos! n-------¬n

Germayoni: ahh que es eso!

Kaz: de donde salio esa cosa? .-w-U

Gir: Gir no sabe de donde salio… adiós! –_desaparece_-

Sneik: estoy dando la clase, la quieren o no, digo por que por mi yo me voy a hacer otra cosa! ¬¬

Whisky: nooo, por favor siga con la clase! TT

Sneik: oh mis fans me lo piden, esta bien…

Kaz: ay pero que chulada de señor, tan modesto y sobre todo guapo

Sneik: gracias amor, pero, no puedo responderte con lo mismo… fea! Jajaja fea, fea, eres fea!

Kaz:… -o-U era sarcasmo!

Sneik: si que bueno te hago fiesta?... ejem.. prosigamos, los ingredientes de la poción deben apuntarlos, por que mañana la haremos y probaremos lo potente que es así que vengan preparados.. bueno ya al demonio apunten las porquerías –w-… son, arañas, cucarachas… muertas, las arañas vivas

Kaz: oh.. cucarachas! Arañas! Genial, adoro los insectos

Keira: es que eres uno verdad?

Sol: ohh que mal rollo chica de la falda corta

Keira: me llamo Keiraaaa.. y tu!.. parece que no te haz bañado en 3 días ù.u

Sol: de hecho una semana hermana, para ser exactos…

Todos: eeeeewww (todos menos Dreik xD)

Grifmun: .no peleen!...- _pensando: sisi peléense, golpéense, jajaja sangre, sangreeeeee rica sangreee n.n bloodylicious!- _no es bueno pelear, además Solecito tu estas mal de tu estomago u0u

Sol: oh cierto, y si me pega.. me dolerá mas .. gracias mami ;o;

Grifmun: no soy tu madreeee! ¬¬

Jarri: entonces eres su padre?

Sneik: cállense malditos animales de granja

Cumerlla: me insulto! El profe me trato mal, me dijo que me callara, y que era un animal de la granja y que era muy tonta, y que …

Jarri: no te dijo todo eso sis, relaaax

Sol: chaleee… esto es complicado -0-… por que no nos relajamos con un poco de … polvo de hadas

Kaz: … no.. he oído que tiene efectos secundarios

Sol: por eso

Sneik: ya cállense a la fregadaaaa! Ò-o

_-se callan xD-_

Sneik: gracias malditos engendros… bien sigamos con los menjurges -0-.. a ver, jengibre, huevos

Germayoni: cochino…

Sneik: y tu malpensada y malhablada, órale Germayoni, tan fresita… no quiero saber que piensas mija -0-… huevos de doxy… apúntenle rapidooo, higo seco…

Whisky: pelado?

Sneik: chamaco grosero, no me respondas, te voy a castigar ¬¬

Whisky: me refiero a que si el higo es pelado.. no que usted lo sea… -_en voz baja..-_ aunque… también pienso que lo es

Sneik: aahh, se nos va a acabar el tiempo a ver, como quiera, trailo como quieras wey ya déjame terminar imbecil, a ver… ah si, y por ultimo, el ingrediente sorpresa… -_de quien sabe donde.. sale un sonido de tambores xD-_ … una…. LATA DE FRIJOLES PASADOS! Muajajajajajaajja D

Kaz: -0-.. y ese hechizo sirve paraa?

Sol: una cosa.. solo traemos la lata, o también los frijoles?

Sheik: ay pero que chistosita eh Solcitoooo! Démosle un aplauso por lo graciosa que es n0n!.. ¬¬… no le den nada , pues obvio que con los frijoles wey! Si eso es lo más importante, por que lo que causa es poción… es… -_musiquita de terror_- INDIGESTIÒN! Muajajajaajajajajaj D soy malo, muy malvado muaajajaja

Grifmun: ay en ese caso mejor vayan a comer tacos con el señor

Sol: pos si!

Sheik: oh.. pero esta es indigestión severa con diarrea crónica y harás que los intestinos del wey que se lo tome quiera explotar muajajjja o

Kaz: lo va a matar –w-, que irresponsable es usted

Sneik: .. no se mañana probaremos non.. –_suena un timbre_- oh.. bien fin de la clase lárguense ya de aquí… nos vemos Keiraaa!

Keira: adiós profee _–le guiña un ojo xD_-

_-todos salen del salón, y se van a quien sabe donde por que quien sabe que clase les toca por que no les dijeron… así que andan vagando por ahí –_

Cumerlla: ya me quiero ir a mi casa, aquí nadie me quiere nadie me pone atención TT

Jarri: ay si Germiii linda, ire de compras contigo… eh decías algo hermana?

Cumerlla: aaahh por queeee a mi! TT

Germayoni: ay aléjate de tu hermana, es bien un-nice

Cumerlla: ya te oí! Tú también me odias, pues sabes que yo te odio mas, mas mas mas mas mas maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! TT _–se va corriendo y se tropieza con una chica-_ … Ann? Ya se termino la primera clase! ¬¬

-La chica era de pelo rubio, corto, ojos cafés, vestía una blusa de manga corta color verde y un pantalón a cuadros que parecía de ser de una pijama n.nUU-

Ann: .. ah, es que me perdí, llegue a otra escuela, y ahí todos hablaban inglés y no entendí nada, ah y también hacían magia sabes, ah y había un wey con lentes y una cicatriz, no se por que me recordó a tu hermano.. –se encoge de hombros- en finnn… dices que ya se termino la clase? Bueno ya me voy, no dormí bien…

Cumerlla: no no te duermas, no me dejes sola, aquí nadie me quiere nooo! TT

Ann: tengo sueño, shhhh –_se acuesta en el suelo, utiliza su mochila como almohada, y se prepara para dormir xD-_

Cumerlla: nooooooooooooo! TT tu también me odias verdad, por eso te duermes y no me hablas, y eso que dijiste que eras mi amiga

Kaz: -pasa por donde esta la dormida- oh.. esta pidiendo limosna?

Cumerlla: no, vete niña bicho! TT

Kaz: ¬¬… _-se va aun buscando a donde re chinga… ehem a donde diablos tocaba la siguiente clase… pero de repente detrás de ella, aparece una chica de pelo negro azulado, ojos negros, usa una minifalda d cuero con cadenas, unas botas altas d cuero negro y una blusa d color azul marino sin mangas y sin hombros , y trae un collar de un dije negro- _

- .. hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa! –_le grito al oído_- n.n

Kaz: U… oyeeee! se voltea no hagas eso, sabes que me fastidia TT! Por eso no queria entrar aquí, tu siempre me fastidias, lo bueno que no voy a tu salón haha

- Oye ò.ó, no te burles ni le grites a la gran, poderosa, y bella Yukyhime Katsukina Yana Otomiya Kon Black!

Kaz: ay si Yukyhime Katsu.. ay Yuky! X0x.. si aja.. ya adiós

Yukyhime: no, que amargada, no me quieres verdad, eres mentirosa

Kaz: si eres mi amiga, blabla

Yukyhime: bueno

Kaz: pues bueno… ¬¬U, ya adiós!

Yukyhime: no me mandes! Ò.o

Kaz: ahh eres imposible

Yukyhime: y tu eres muy buena n.n… no, ya cambie de opinión eres una niña… con… cabello en su cara

Kaz: ¬.¬UUUUUUU ya!

Yukyhime: oye oye.. alguien te esta siguiendo

Kaz: quien?

Yukyhime: AY como quieras que sepa si no lo conozco! Òo

Kaz: _-voltea a ver quien era-_ ah.. ese rubio, va en mi salón.. nunca habla

Yukyhime: le gustas n.n! aww

Kaz: de veras lo crees?

Yukyhime: uhmm… -_pensando xD-_ la verdad no, eres muy seria y santa y no le vaz a gustar a nadie

Kaz: ay ya me voy… _-se va-_

Yukyhime: bye! – _la sigue xD-_

Germayoni: Jarri, sabes a donde tenemos que ir ahoraa?

Jarri: oh no linda, yo no se, pero que tal si nos quedamos mejor aquí a platicas, a tu pelo es tan bonito que shampoo usas!

Germayoni: ay gracias, eres un amor, pues uso uno que se llama…. –_es interrumpida_-

Sol: hey carnala, sabes donde queda el baño?

Germayoni: ¬¬U, habla con la manoo!

Grifmun: -_pensando: ohh maldita vieja, va a ver a la hora de salida me la voy a fregar, me la voy a golpear, si jajaja sangreee ò.o_- ay Sol, no le hagas caso

Sol: ta bien ma' … ayúdame a buscar el baño TT

Grifmun: la moraleja del día de hoy… no comas tacos antes de venirte a la escuela

Sol: y menos si no sabes donde esta el baño

Germayoni: ustedes solo hablan de tacos ¬¬U oh y por cierto rubia, tu ropa es tan un-fashioon! Oh no la puedo ver, me daña la vista!

Sol: ah.. que mal plan hermana, me la quito?

Germayoni: ahh olvídalo, vamonos Jarri!

Jarri: si vamos! –_se van-_

Whisky: que mala organización, ni siquiera nos dan el horario uu

Keira: horario de que?

Whisky: de clases ¬¬

Keira: ahhh… ay quiero ir con el profe Sneik u,u

Whisky: y yo debo estar enterado de esto por… ?

Keira: uhm… ah no se, es una pregunta difícil… te puedo responder mañana? n-n

Whisky: ô.oU eh.. ah.. sii.. _–se aleja pero igual lo sigue-_ por que me sigues?

Keira: por que … ehm.. ay la verdad no se

Whisky: aquí nadie sabe nada TT

Kaz: _-pasa por donde están ellos.. y todos los demás también andan por ahí xD_- Yuky deja de seguirme!

Yukyhime: no, mira el otro también te esta siguiendo

Kaz: ahh.. ehm.. pero.. pero el va en mi salón

Yukyhime: pobre, le gusta una vieja fea u0u

Kaz: ¬¬U

Yukyhime: n.n soy encantadora! Cierto?

Kaz: no

Yukyhime: cierto? –_mirada sumamente amenazadora_-

Kaz: si si si lo eres, eres preciosa y hermosa o.oUUUUUUUU.. –_en voz baja_- das miedo TT

- _de repente, viene un wey con un turbante en la cabeza (no pos ni modo que en los pies) corriendo y gritando cosas como: corran, huyan, peligro, nos atacan nos atacan!-_

Yukyhime: que? Quien nos ataca?.. aahh un atentado terrorista! TT y este.. este es un musulmán! Nooooooo ;o;

Kaz: ¬¬U oh boy _–suspira xD-_

Cumerlla: ahh vamos a morir! No noooo… nunca fui amada, no no es justo, no quiero morir, -_se pone enfrente de Whisky_- quiero, quiero que sepas que te he amado en secreto durante 30 años!

Whisky: pero si nos acabamos de conocer ¬¬

Cumerlla: ahh me odia! Nono vamos a morir y me odian mas!

Ann: sshhh dejen dormir –o-

Wey del turbante: ahh nos atacan, nos atacan 5 trolls! Corran! TT

Kaz: ehhh?

Sol: ay no! Nos atacan y aun no he ido al baño!

Germayoni: oh no Jarri, no hemos ido de compras! Y mira lo que pasa, este es el peor día de mi vida TT

- _y pos como ese wey del turbante, los apuro todos corrieron.. corrieron.. y corrieron y no encontraban nada… y el seguía gritando tonteras u0u-_

Kaz: ya llevamos casi media hora así y no he visto nada ¬¬ -_se para_-

Wey del turbante: noo corran, mira! Oh no, nos alcanzaron míralos miraloooos! –_todos voltean a ver… y… eran.. 5 trolls! Si 5 trolls… de esos monitos chaparros cafés encuerados con los pelos parados y de colores! -0-UUU_-

Todos: ¬¬UUU… vaz a morir!

Wey del turbante: hey! Pero es que son muy peligrosas esas cosas, esto fue obra de los mugres ò.o

Whisky: disculpe… que no se llaman muggles?

Wey del turbante: ay es igual, unos están bien mugrosos! Ù0uU

Dreik: ¬¬UUU –_va y patea a los trolls xDD_- aaargg para eso estuvimos corriendo, para encontrarnos con estas mugres feas de caras raras, me interrumpieron! Queria hacer una pregunta muuuy importante_! –se pone enfrente de Kaz-_ oye niña

Kaz: ./. Q..que?

Dreik: .. traes los pantalones todos rotos por que eres pobre? O es que en la mañana te caíste? Eso me tiene muy preocupado…

Todos: _-anime fall xD-_

Yukyhime: bwaajjajajajajajajajaja xDD eres pobre, uuhh Kaz, se te baño ùouU.. weno ya me voy al salón adiós mijita n,n –_se va dando saltitos… y de paso le da otra patada a los trolls xD-_

Kaz: ¬¬UU así son! Esta es la pregunta mas estupida que me han hecho en toda mi vida!

Dreik: bueno…

Kaz: es todo?

Dreik: … _-se va xD_-

Kaz: es raro ¬¬

Wey del turbante: wow, los trolls fueron derrotados gracias a.. las chicas súper poderosas, con sus ultra superpoderes, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota…. Eh… o.oU –_sacude la cabeza_- perdón, a ver, ustedes son el 5to año, bien, tienen clase de transformaciones, así que apúrenle, y cuidado, por que alguien dejo mas cosas feas de esas de los mugres TT

Whisky: muggles ¬¬

Wey del turbante: pues esos viejos, bai!

Como podrán leer, estos wercos ya saben que clase tienen, ahora se dirigen a su salón… pero la próxima clase, será otroo capitulo por que en este como que ya me alargué , weno.. nos vemos! …oh y mas aclaraciones antes de que Kumerya y Reika me empiecen a regañar ¬¬… por si no saben quien es quien, pues aquí les digo xD

Sneik--Snape

Jarri ---Harry

Germayoni ---Hermione

Whisky--Ron

Dreik ---Draco

Sol---Luna (si, se que ella debería ir un grado menor, pero ahh es mi personaje preferido así que la metí aquí juju)

Kaz ---Sak (yoo! Esa ser mi, Ay no puedo creerlo, no soy pervertida aquí ¬¬)

Keira--- Reika

Cumerlla ---Kumerya

Grifmun---Griffmoon (wii te agregue xD, vez, no eres emo, ni droguis, ni fashion, eres una chica con instinto maternal u0u.. y algo sangrienta ô.oU)

Yukyhime ---Yukyhime Katsukina Yana Otomiya Kon Black (tu nombre rlz! xD, a ver si te gusta tu aparición)

Ann ---Ana (otro personaje de Neko-Chan n.n)

Y bueno, para Gackt's Slave, sii! Puedes entrar, en el próximo cap. Sales, igual los que me falten saldrán en el cap. 3 xD…

Y gracias por los reviews!n0n, que weno q les gusten mis mensadas, me hacen una niña feeeliiizzz nn! por cierto, ya se que qué poción tan chafa y el nombre mas, pero según leí cruditas es indigestión en latín.. o algo así y si no pues la verdad me vale, este es mi fic y hago lo que quiero, muajajaja D.. xDu…

Reika: que queee! SOY UNA TEIBOLERA?

Sak: tu papel es mejor que el mio u.u, ahora a mi alguien me puso como una niña insecto TT… el karma es malo! –_se pone a cantar_- karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and goo, you come and goooo! TT

Jaye: -_aparece una werca con pelo largo, castaño, con mechas moradas, un piercing en la ceja, otro en la nariz y otro debajo del labio inferior, traía un suéter a rayas y una falda de mezclilla deshilachada, converse de bota negros con agujetas moradas y calcetas rayadas moradas con negro_- fui yo! Muajajaja

Sak: yo te amaba Jaye, ya no quiero ser anda tuyo te odio! ¬¬

Jaye: vas a ver, sígueme diciendo cosas y veras te voy a poner como la leeesss… mejor no digo

Sak: ¬¬

Reika: te lo mereces!...

Kumerya: ay yo me la paso llorando!

Ana: y yo dormida!

Sak: ay ya, me duele la cabeza TT díganle sus quejas a.. no se a Santa Claus o a ver a quien a mi ya déjenme TT –_se va a un rincón a comer poptarts_-

Jaye: no aguantas nada!... bueno ya adiós, váyanse, hasta al otro capitulo, jajaja que bueno que yo no salgo D

Reika: _-patea a Jaye… Jaye le regresa el golpe.. y en fin se arma una pelea, después, unos viejos de quien sabe donde empiezan a llegar, ver la pelea y gritar que se peleen en lodo o...-_

-----------------------------------------

Y bien, eso fue todo por ahora, órale escribí mas que en el primer cap o.o, poes claro, con tantos colados u0u xD pero es divertido wii! Bueno déjenme reviews si lindos y lindas? nn y les doy poptarts de todos los sabores… incluido el de queso que yo invente, adiosito!


End file.
